Room
by SilverLastsForever2
Summary: "Thank god for alcohol, Bridge." Courtney slurred taking a break from dancing, "It makes the world so fuzzy happy." Bridgette laughed, passing her friend a glass of water, "I'm glad to see you so fuzzy happy. You've been a little down in the dumps." "Yeah well Duncan can suck it 'cause I'm gonna be happy without him." One-Shot. Duncaney Sweet&Steamy


SLF: Hi guys! It's been an almost five year hiatus but I'm back! Being an adulty adult has taken up a vast majority of my time but I found my old profile, but did not figure out how to log back in (forgot the password and the email that account used has been deleted so I can't get it back) so here I am! I will most likely not be revisiting old stories (sorry fans!) but I will be pumping out some new ones here shortly. I've truly missed my little personal challenges that I upload. So I'm back! With a sappy little Duncany one shot because I'm best at sappy little one shots.

Note: I have only seen season one so far and this is based on knowledge of that only.

* * *

Courtney gripped her drink tightly,

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Bridgette."

"Oh, lighten up!" Bridgette laughed taking a shot. She coughed, "It's a party, Courtney."

"It's a party full of people I thought I'd never have to see again," she muttered darkly as Heather passed into her field of vision. She had some poor sap following her around no doubt hanging on her every word.

"He's not even here, Court," Bridgette sighed, zeroing in on the actual problem, "Geoff said he, quote, 'Would rather lick Owen's ass after a fart' than hang out with most of these people."

Courtney looked sharply at Bridgette. She couldn't hide anything from her. Bridgette wiggled her eyebrows and slid a shot of fireball to her. Courtney rolled her eyes. Well, if Duncan wasn't going to make an appearance she could afford to let loose a _little_ bit.

"Fine," she downed the shot as Bridgette squealed.

"Yes!" Bridgette pumped a fist in the air.

"What's got you so excited, Babe?" Geoff wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. The two had been perpetually lip locked for nearly two years now.

"Fun Courtney has finally decided to show up," Bridgette winked.

"I'll have you know I am ALWAYS fun, thank you," Courtney stuck her tongue out.

"Well, hell yeah! It's time to party, ladies!" Geoff whooped and began to drag his girlfriend onto the dance floor. Bridgette squealed and latched onto Courtney's wrist dragging her to the floor.

The three began dancing and laughing. Courtney had to admit, this was more fun than awkwardly leaning against the wall nursing her drink. After the show, there were few people she had really stayed in touch with. She wasn't all that liked by her fellow contestants. She and Bridgette had somehow become best friends and of course, with Bridgette came Geoff. She hated to admit it, but the couple was adorable. They had really helped her to loosen up. Speaking of loosening up, Courtney needed another shot. She pulled herself away from the couple and made her way to the kitchen to pour a drink.

She quickly made her selection and grabbed the nearest shot glass, reasoning that the alcohol would kill the majority of the germs. After downing her second shot of the evening, she was certainly beginning to feel a little bit of a tingle. She may be less uptight, but a weekend binge drinker she was not.

"Hey, sweetheart, pass me some of that, would ya?"

Her entire body froze. She turned around slowly and let a small noise escape. False alarm. The guy in front of her was someone she had never seen before.

"Uh, sure," she handed the fifth over, "Enjoy."

She walked out of the kitchen feeling the tension leave her muscles and the alcohol running through her bloodstream. She turned back around and decided on just one more shot before facing the crowd of people in attendance.

"Courtney!" Owen barreled in and gave her a mammoth hug, lifting her up in the air.

Three shots deep, Courtney was far less annoyed with his antics than she might normally be and she laughed and hugged him back.

"Owen! How have you been?"

"I'm AWESOME! This is the best party of my LIFE!" The big guy had clearly dipped into his liquor stores. Courtney smiled despite herself. After all, she had moved beyond tipsy and was a solid drunk at this point, "Hey, where's Duncan?"

Her smile dropped instantly. Owen, a little too drunk to notice her reaction continued, "I invited you both but I figured you guys would come together."

"Duncan and I broke up a while ago, Owen."

"What? Really? That's terrible! Watching you guys fight was always so funny."

"Yeah, well it stopped being funny to him." Courtney spat a little too venomously.

"Sorry, Courtney," Owen mumbled, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, Owen," she sighed, "It's okay."

She needed another shot.

* * *

It was two hours into the party and Courtney was drunk. Really drunk. She had danced on the kitchen table to the delight of Bridgette (and the rest of the party), had spoken to everyone without even a hint of awkwardness, and hadn't mentioned her managerial position or studies at all. Overall, she was having a blast.

"Thank god for alcohol, Bridge." Courtney slurred taking a break from dancing, "It makes the world so fuzzy happy."

Bridgette laughed, passing her friend a glass of water, "I'm glad to see you so fuzzy happy. You've been a little down in the dumps."

"Yeah well Duncan can suck it 'cause I'm gonna be happy without him," Courtney sipped the water absently, "I don't need his stupid piercings or his stupid hair. Or his stupid beautiful eyes."

"You forgot my smoking hot bod and devilish charm."

Bridgette covered her mouth in shock. Courtney felt the water hit her lips but didn't drink. She turned painfully slowly.

Standing there, in all his crude punk glory, was Duncan. The man whom she hated, reviled. The man who had broken her heart into a million pieces not six months ago. Who said that she was too bossy, too controlling, too everything to ever be worth it. He doesn't love her, he said. Well she sure as shit loved him. And fuck him for coming tonight. Fuck him for coming just to ruin her night. But god he was gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your rant?" Duncan smirked, "Please continue. I'd love to hear more about my beautiful eyes."

Courtney was drunk and her words failed her. She malfunctioned. She threw her entire glass of water into his face without hesitation. She didn't move, she didn't run away.

"Oh no," she flatlined, "You're wet."

"What the fuck, Courtney?" Duncan was shocked. He knew she was pissed, but damn. It surprised him-and turned him on a little bit more than he'd like to admit to himself.

"Why are you here?"

Bridgette figured she should probably slip out silently and leave the two alone, but as she began to move Courtney's hand gripped her wrist,

"Don't you dare leave," Courtney hissed.

"Afraid I'll retaliate, Princess?" Duncan meant it to sting, It did.

"I'm not your Princess," Courtney spat, "I believe you made that decision."

Courtney was very off balance but her eyes were fierce; they seared straight through him.

"Let's go, Bridgy. I'm need another shot."

"You definitely don't need a shot." Bridgette started to lead her away but Duncan stopped them,

"Bridgette, let me talk to her," Duncan commanded more than asked.

"She was having fun until you got here. For the first time in months," Bridgette glared icily and kept walking.

Duncan ran his hand through his hair. green mohawk now unflatteringly flattened by the water. He gave a low whistle. Good thing he brought whiskey.

* * *

"I swear, Babe! I had no idea he was coming!" Geoff pleaded with his angry girlfriend, "He told me he was skipping it."

"Well now he's here and it's going to ruin everything," Bridgette was rubbing a tearful Courtney's back, "She was finally having fun!"

"It's okay, Geoff," Courtney sniffed, "I believe you. He just wants to hurt me."

"Nah, Court, don't be like that," Geoff started but the look on Bridgette's face told him to stop.

"Go talk to him. Now!"

Geoff flew out of the room. When Bridgette used that tone of voice it was scary. He was a little drunk but he knew enough to do what she said.

* * *

It was easy enough to find Duncan. He was seated on the couch with a bottle of Jack Daniels already a third of the way gone.

"Going a little fast there, brah, don't you think?" Geoff plopped down beside him.

"Geoff, what's up?" Duncan smiled and high fived his best friend, "Dude, this party is fuckin' dumb."

"I thought you weren't even coming?"

Courtney flashed through his head,

"Yeah, I was bored so I thought I'd come bother you shitheads."

"You've got Court all fucked up, bro," Geoff took a swing from the bottle.

"She's drunk," he shrugged, "She'll get over it."

"I'm not too sure of that."

Duncan looked over at Geoff; he hardly ever said something that serious. In his haze he felt the shift.

"What makes you say that? Princess been extra bitchy since we broke up?"

"God I wish," Geoff said, "She's been the saddest sad sap ever, dude. You broke her hard."

"Over us?" Duncan snorted, "Yeah right. She was such a raging bitch the whole time we were together."

"Oh shut the hell up, man," Geoff made a face, "You liked it. That's why you were together so long. You told me a million times how hot it made you when she got pissed at you. You guys screamed until your clothes were off, dude. That's how you two relationshipped and shit."

"Oh yeah?" Duncan snarled. He didn't like being wrong, "Well that shit stops being fun the billionth time. It doesn't make me hot anymore. You never said anything before now."

"Well now I'm drunk and she's crying and I hate you two not together."

Duncan grabbed his bottled away from Geoff. Why the fuck did he care? He and Courtney broke up months ago. She smothered him. She wanted to control every aspect of his life. It felt great when he finally dropped her ass. It felt great, damnit. God she looked so fucking hot tonight. Of course the bitch looked hot. Fuck her. He got up off the couch and stormed off unsteadily. He was going to tell her exactly what he thought about it.

He rampaged through the house ignoring everyone until he found her.

"Bridgette get out. I need to talk to her."

"Oh no," Bridgette stood up and approached him whispering, "Listen, I'm super pissed at you for dropping her and leaving us to pick up the pieces but seeing you here has totally put her into shock. Talking to you is going to set us right back to the beginning."

"I don't care. Let me talk to her."

"About what?" Bridgette snapped, "Going to rant at her about everything she's done wrong? Make her feel worthless? Insecure?"

Why the hell was everyone up his ass about this? She was fine when they broke up. She didn't even fucking cry! That's what pissed him off the most. The bitch didn't cry when he needed her too. When her tears were all it would've taken for him to believe she fucking cared about him and now, when it was convenient she's sobbing on the floor. She wasn't going to get away with it. Making him out to be the villain.

"I'm going to say whatever I damn well please," Duncan snarled with a timbre that caught Bridgette off guard.

"Just," Courtney's voice trickled up, "Just let him talk."

"Honey, are you sure?"

Courtney sniffled before standing up,

"Yeah, just give us a minute."

Bridgette left, rather unwillingly. The two stood in silence.

"Nice show," Duncan commented.

"What?"

"Nice show you're putting on," Duncan sneered, "The tears and shit. You never cry."

Courtney barked a harsh laugh,

"Shows how much you know. I haven't gone more than a week without crying since we…"

 _Broke up._

The words hung thickly in the air, unspoken, but incredibly present.

Duncan was silent. He had meant what he said. He'd never seen Courtney cry. She was pissed all the time but never cried. Seeing her like this now was unsettling. He tensed every muscle in his body in order to stop from hugging her, cradling her in his arms. This was what he had wanted from her. Her to not be so goddamn independant. To need him.

"Princess," he breathed.

Her head snapped up,

"Don't call me that. I'm sure you've been using that nickname all around town with the floozys you've been screwing-"

"Oh yeah? Floozys, huh? Been keeping up with my sex life?" Duncan smirked in spite of himself, "Missing me?"

"Oh shut up," She snapped.

There it was. That spark. God she was hot.

"I'm sorry but I thought you weren't the boss of me anymore?"

"I was never the boss of you, that was the problem." She was full fire now, "If you hadn't fought me on every goddamn thing then maybe I wouldn't have had to push so hard."

"Princess, you dated me. I never signed up to be a project. You knew what you were getting into."

"As did you, so don't act like a victim, Duncan. YOU dumped ME."

"Because you were through with me!"

"What are you talking about?"

Throughout the argument they had gotten closer together. Neither was afraid to get right up in the other's face. The electricity in the room was palpable.

"Come off it , Princess," Duncan was pissed, "We fought more than we kissed, you rode my ass so hard I thought I would split, you never needed me. I couldn't do anything for you. Nothing was enough. You didn't give me any fucking room."

Courtney's breath caught in her throat,

"Room for what?"

"Room to love you, Princess," His voice was soft, husky almost, "I wanted to love you so much. You left me nowhere."

That pushed Courtney over the edge. Princess. She hated it but she wanted him to say it over and over and over again,

"I miss you so much."

Duncan felt an old sensation. One that pulled his heart deep into his chest. That made him ache. He had missed her too. More than he thought possible. Nothing had filled the hole where her bossy, shiteating grin had lived. Despite the rumors, no one had taken her spot in his bed. It was an empty space filled with his unhappiness. Despite everything his eyes twinkled, he hadn't been laid in months.

He pulled her into a tight hug. He said nothing as she sobbed into his chest. She began to beat him with her fists and he just held her firmly, taking everything she had to give. He had no idea. He had no fucking clue she was hurting like this. He hurt her like this.

She stopped hitting him. She lifted her eyes to stare into his,

"Princess, I," Duncan started but was cut off by Courtney's lips on his. He was surprised. She always kissed him at the weirdest times. He melted into it. Fucking bitch.

She kissed him hard. She kissed him with all of her anger. Her resentment, her hatred. She kissed him like she was going to eat him alive. And he returned the fervor. He felt that kiss go straight to his groin, shuddering through him. They hadn't kissed like this in ages. This was his fucking girl.

She moaned into his lips and he picked her up, never breaking apart. He sat her on the nearest table and let his hands roam her body. It was all so familiar. He had her memorized. He loved the way she breathed, writhed under his ministrations. He kissed her ears, down her neck. She moaned loudly. He smirked against her skin; he knew no one fucked her like he did. No one knew how to make her scream.

"Duncan," the ragged moan tore from her throat as Duncan moved his hands under her shirt, cupping her breasts. They were so perfect. She had PERFECT tits. Not that he would ever tell her that unless some heavy sex had just finished. She was way too cocky about her body as it was. She was perfect, but still.

"I haven't fucked anyone," he breathed as she moved her hands down his hips.

"What?" She was distant, distracted by the physical.

"I haven't fucked anyone since we broke up. No one was good enough."

Courtney was brought back to earth. He really hadn't?

"Really?"

Duncan pulled back with a small frustrated groan. He needed her way too badly. They could sort the feelings out after,

"Yes, really. Now get naked."

Courtney rolled her eyes and pushed him back again,

"Duncan, we aren't fucking on a table in Owen's house."

"Oh, sorry, Princess, would you rather do it on the couch in the living room?"

Courtney smirked at the whine in his voice. He really was hard up. And she meant that literally.

"I don't have sex with guys I'm not dating."

"I can fix that."

"Duncan! Wait! What are you-"

Duncan swept her up and threw her across his shoulder.

"Duncan! Put me down!"

He threw open the door and made his way to the living room where Bridgette and Geoff were talking.

Courtney was pissed as hell but she couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous the situation is. Everyone in the room turned to look at the pair.

"Hello, everyone." Duncan smiked, "I'm taking my girlfriend home to bang now."

Courtney squealed,

"Duncan! Put me down! I did NOT agree to this! Duncan!"

Many people in the room applauded. Geoff hollered a "Yeah, buddy!" as he left the living room with Courtney still squirming on his shoulders.

When they made it back to the room, he finally put her down. Courtney was still giggling. Duncan was smiling at her now too. God, it had been so long since they'd been together like this. She missed it so much.

"You think it's that easy?" she asked him quietly.

"Picking you up?" Duncan smirked, "Well you could lay off the ice cream-"

"Shut up! That's not what I mean. I meant us. Is it really so easy to get back together? You broke my heart, Duncan."

Duncan sighed, the smirk replaced with a frustrated expression as he ran his hand through his hair,

"It can be. It can be easy if you want it to be."

He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him,

"I hate so many things about you. But Princess, that list comes nowhere near the length of how much I fucking love you."

Courtney gazed up into his icy blue eyes,

"You're still not my type."

"You'll be screaming otherwise tonight," he waggled his brows at her.

"You are so crass."

"You are so hot."

"I missed your stupid face."

"I missed your stupid mouth."

"Show me how much again?" Courtney blushed at her own request.

He smirked once more. He was very glad he came to this stupid party. He bent down and kissed her. She'd better make room this time. He refused to let her go.


End file.
